


Marvel Shorts

by Dragonshipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Not common ships, Other, Trans Peter Parker, crack ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonshipper/pseuds/Dragonshipper
Summary: Just a bunch of short Marvel shorts.Basically, the ones that are too short to be in my one-shot book.•Super irregular updates every week•
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Loki, Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Thor, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Clint Barton/Loki, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Sigyn, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Piotr Rasputin/Wade Wilson, Scott Lang/Peter Parker, Scott Lang/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Everyone, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/T'Challa, Tony Stark/Thor, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	1. Summary

Basically the one-shot I write that is too short to be in my main one-shot book. I needed a place to post not common ships. Some might be shit. But oh well, I have nothing else to do.

This shit is very random. I have no idea either.

These include

\- (Ships)

\- (Crack)

\- (Gen)

\- (Fluff)

\- (Angst)

\- (Sm) is short for Sexual themes such as as-

-Dirty talking

-Mention of Sexual encounters

(Au)

-Omegaverse

-Highschool

-Dystopia

(Dark themes)

-Blood

-Suicide

-Murder

-Blood

-Gore

-Drug use

-Blackmail / Manipulation

(Upsetting content)

-Transphobia

-Homophobia

Aka people being assholes against members of the Lgbt+ community.

There are no set posting dates. Shorts are going to be updated twice a week.

Have an idea. Or a ship. Comment or message me. Hopefully, I can do it.

Upcoming ships

Hawkant (Scott x Clint)

Gammafrost (Bruce x Loki)

Stucky (Steve x Bucky)

Frostbite (Loki x Natasha)

Ironstrange (Tony x Stephen)

Thorki (Thor x Loki)

Antfalcon (Scott x Sam)

Spideypool (Peter x Wade)

Winterwidow (Bucky x Natasha)

Science Bros (Tony x Bruce)

Frostiron (Loki x Tony)

AntAmerica (Scott x Steve)

Winteriron (Bucky x Tony)

Frosthawk (Loki x Clint)

Winterfalcon (Bucky x Sam)

Valoki (Valkyrie x Loki)

Lovebirds (Sam x Clint)

Winterhawk (Clint x Bucky)

Phlint (Coulson x Clint)

Amerihawk (Clint x Steve)

Clintasha (Natasha x Clint)

Hulkeye (Bruce x Clint)

Thunderiron (Thor x Tony)

Ironfalcon (Tony x Sam)

Capsicoul (Steve x Phil Coulson)

Ironpanther (Tony x T'Challa)

Frostmaster (Loki/ Grandmaster)

Thruce (Thor x Bruce)

Iron Husbands ( Tony x Rhodey)

Storki (Loki x Steve)

Cherik (Charles x Erik)

Hawksilver (Clint x Pietro)

Poolossus (Colossus x Wade)

American Airlines (Steve x Sam)

Valcarol (Valkyrie x Carol)

Stuckony (Steve x Bucky x Tony)

Dr. Peppertony (Bruce x Tony x Pepper)

(Steve x Bucky x Sam)

(Natasha x Steve x Bucky)

(Bucky x Peggy x Steve)

(Tony x Avengers)

(Bucky x Thor)

(Maria x Carol)

(Peter x Scott)

(Loki x Sigyn)

Supreme family (Ironstrange and Peter is their son)

There is going to be a lot of Stucky and Ironstrange.

Friendships such as

_Chaotic Sam and Bucky_

Crack Bucky and Steve

_Cute Peter and Loki_

There are some ships I won't do. But I won't list them down.

I'm on Wattpad. Here's the link to this story.

https://my.w.tt/z0hVSTIBQcb


	2. Its a spider? (Crack)

_Smash_

Peter jolted up and shot a web towards the noise. Swinging he saw a sign that said Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children. Crashing straight into the door. Peter stared in horror at 8 men beating the shit out of the other.

The bartender was telling them off "That's a new stool," he shouted. Peter used his webs to stick them to the wall to prevent them from hurting the others. Then the owner made his way to Peter.

"Thanks for stopping that bar fight, Spiderman. Names Weasel I'm the manager slash bartender here. Can I get you a drink? It's on the house!" Weasel exclaimed. 

"Thank you, but I can't," Peter said. As he tried not to trip over his words.

"Why not" They stood there for a few moments in silence. Peter's mind was racing as he tried not to give away his age.

"I can't because I-uh. I'm pregnant." Weasel was taken back by Spiderman. As he tried to process what the hero just told him.

"Oh, congratulations? Is it a girl or a boy."Weasel asked.

Peter was now on a wave of panic. ' _Fuuuuck_ '

"Its an uh, a-a spider," Peter stuttered. At that Weasel's brain stopped for a few seconds.

"I'm going back to the b-bar thanks again," Weasel said. Using all his will to keep cool. With that Peter swung out, making his way towards Ned's. Calling him to say he was almost there.

"I told the bartender I was pregnant. He offered me a drink as a thanks. I tried not to give away my age. I can't lie worth anything. I told him I was pregnant. Then I said it was going to be a spider too." Peter rambled on to his friend.

Ned listened to Peter giggling through the whole story. In the end, he was full-on laughing. Rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. 

_**Based on 🔽** _

**_Hope you enjoyed this crack short._ **

**_Please vote and subscribe_ **

**_Kneel~_ **


	3. Spideypool (Crack)

Ship: Spideypool (Wade x Peter)  
Warning: Endgame spoilers

**Taking a Trip**

Wade and Peter made their way up the mountain of Vormir. They had their hands intertwined. Talking about their favorite vines. 

"My favorite is two bros chilling in a hot tub," Wade started.

"Five feet apart because their not gay~" Peter finished.

Causing them both to giggle. As they made there way up the mountain. They looked around in confusion. Until they heard something behind them. Causing Deadpool to whip out his gun ready for a fight. 

A dark cloaked figure floated toward them. Only showing its disfigured face. "Welcome"

"Peter son of May"

"Wade son of Thomas"

"Son of a bitch. What the fuck happened to your ugly ass," Wade said dramatically. Peter tried not to laugh at such a serious moment. But a couple of giggles broke through. 

"Consider me a guide, To you and all who seek the soul stone." 

"Well we're is it at?" 

"Ah, If only it were that easy"

Then Red skull leads them to the edge of the cliff. The bottom had a weird symbol stretched across it.

"What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear."

"So the stone is down there. I don't see it. Are you sure about that?" Deadpool asked sarcastically.

"In order to take the stone. You must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul." 

"Are we sure this clown looking motherfucker is telling the truth!" Wade exclaimed.

"The purple grape left here with the stone, and without his daughter. It's not a coincidence." Peter said. As he stared down it was quite a long fall.

"Ok Baby boy, love yah." Wade sprinted toward the edge of the cliff. Leaping off 

"WWWEEEEEEEEEE" 

Peter watched in horror as Wade fell. Closing his eyes as Wade hit the ground.

~PLEP~

"Here is the soul Stone," Red skull handed it over. Peter grabbed the orange-colored stone. It glowed in the palm of his hand. It really was beautiful.

Then there was a voice echoing. "Did you get it" Wade called out from the bottom of the cliff.

"Yup," Peter made his way towards the edge of the cliff.

"Ok I need help a lot of things are broken. So I can't walk right," Wade shouted. Peter then shot a web onto a rock. 

He didn't notice it but Red Skull watched from the corner. Face palming he said, "Am I a Joke to you." Then he floated off frustrated with the two of them.

"Yes you are," Peter said. As he swung down towards his boyfriend.

**(Or you can have this version)**

"The purple grape left here with the stone, without his daughter. It's not a coincidence." Peter said. As he stared down the cliff.

"So one of us has to fall," Wade said

"Well, it's going to be me. Let's make a dramatic. If you know what I'm saying." Wade attempted to wiggle his eyebrows under his mask. Peter nods. Wade then drops to his knees

"Earth and water. You'll find plenty of both down there." Peter said pointing towards the cliff.

"No man, Persian or Greek, no man threatens a messenger!" Wade cries out.

"You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city's steps! You insult my queen. You threaten my people with slavery and death! Oh, I've chosen my words carefully, Persian. Perhaps you should have done the same." Peter says coldly.

"This is blasphemy! This is madness!" Wade screams out. As he raises his hands up.

"Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!" Peter says. Then he kicked Wade in the stomach. Having him fall onto the ground below.

Red skull stares at the two of them. Shock written across his face.

**_Based on the comic below._ **

**Honestly, I like this one.** **Hope** **you enjoyed this crack shot.**

**Please vote and subscribe**

**Kneel ~~•-•~~**


	4. Another One Bites the Dust (Crack/Angst)

Tony and Nebula stared sadly at each other. Thanos had just snapped their friends and family away. Tony sadly swept Peters ashes into a jar. 

Then Deadpool walked into the view of the camera. Wearing a white tank top and jeans. With a fake mustache glued on his mask. Covering most of the view he grabbed a microphone. 

  
"AND ANOTHER ONE GONE"

"AND ANOTHER ONE GONE"

"ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST"

"Really? What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony screamed.

"Blame the author, not me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go microwave some chimichanga," Wade said. Before he ran away from the view of the camera.

Nebula looked at Tony, super confused. Tony just shrugged. They made a pack, never to speak of whatever and the fuck they just witnessed, ever.


	5. Frostbite (Fluff/Angst)

Ship: Frostbite (Natasha x Loki) Warning: Mention of character death. 

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

Walking above the creak. Across an old red bridge. Surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Scattered across the ground, were beautiful pink petals.

There stood a beautiful lake. A mountain towered above. Finally able to take a break, she truly was at peace. A small breeze blew the petals around. 

"Darling" Natasha's eyes snapped open. That smooth voice no it couldn't be. Eventually, she drew the courage to turn around. 

Then she saw who it was, a few tears slipped down her cheek. As she darted towards the green figure. Jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Causing them to fall onto the ground. 

"Loki" Natasha cried out. 

"I'm here darling shhhh, it ok I'm here." Loki soothed. Pressing his lips gently against her head. Loki smiled down at Natasha. As she settled herself in his lap. 

**_SLAP_**

"What are you doing here?" Natasha shouted angrily. 

"I should be asking the same thing, my love," Loki whispered. As he gently ran his hand through her hair. Brushing out tangles. 

"Thanos tried to take the Tesseract. I couldn't let him have it. I tried but he still got it." Loki said sadly. 

"We defeated him. Yet they needed the soul stone. A soul for a soul, I took that risk." Natasha slowly began to shake. 

"Its ok darling, we are here together." Loki cooed. Lifting Natasha's chin. Looking at him with glossy eyes. Loki gently pressed their lips together. 

Once they pulled apart Natasha turned her body. Settling against the other. 

"I think I can get used to this," Loki then pressed a kiss in the back of her head. They watched the breeze paint the leaves across the sky. 

They were together at least.

_**Hope you enjoyed** _ _**this** _ _**short.** _

_**Please vote and subscribe** _

_**Kneel~** _


	6. Girls~ (Crack)

Carol was browsing the internet when she came across something that was called the LGBT community. Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on it. All of a sudden a big rainbow popped up. With a bunch of writing. Carefully she read each one until she read the last one.

LESBIAN

A woman whose enduring physical, romantic, and/or emotional attraction towards another woman.

When she read that term it all became clear. There were people who felt the same way she did. Inside, it made her feel so happy. She wasn't alone. Carol also read what coming out was about.

She decided it was best to try to come out as soon as she could. The next day she went to Fury, to tell him first. So she took him to dinner and got some coffee. "So you are probably wondering why I dragged you here. Well, I have found out something about myself that I trust you to know."

"I'm a lesbiab"

"Lesbiam?"

"Less bein"

"Carol, its ok take your time."

"Girls"

"Carol what about them."

"I like them."

"Are you trying to say you are a lesbian?"

"Yes that the word."

"Well, thanks for trusting me with this information. But is this really the reason you dragged me from my job?"

"Yes"


	7. Ironstrange (Gen)

Ship: Ironstrange ( Tony x Stephen)

**Glasses**

Stephen was reading a book of spells. Relaxing as he flipped through its pages. It was nice and quiet. It was a perfect time to read on their bed.

THUD

Stephen then heard a loud 'FUCK' from the hallway.

"What'd you do?"

Sighing Tony called out "...I...I walked into the wall"

"Tony, you need to wear your glasses-"

"NO, THOSE MAKE ME WEAK"

Stephen... ...

Frustrated Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose. "HOW-"

"You know what nevermind," Stephen mumbled to himself. Slightly annoyed he looked back down at his book and continued reading.


	8. OOOOOHHHH (Crack)

Loki and Frigga just got home from there trip from Midgard. They had been there for 2 weeks. Learning the culture of the newer generations.

Loki was sitting in the library reading a book of spells. Just above him, Frigga was too. 

Odin got off is thrown to attend a meeting. As he walked by the library he spotted Loki. "How is the biggest self-absorbed egotistical asshole in all the nine realms doing?"

"I don't know. How are you doing?" Loki responded. Without even looking up from his book.

"OOOOOOOOH BUUUUURN!!!" Frigga called out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Meanwhile Wakanda)

T'Challa was looking at the new upgrades made to his suit.  
"Shuri, what do you fear  
most?"

"Your face!"

"Ooh!" - Okoye

"Oooooh!" - Dora Milaje

All of Wakanda  
"OOOOOOOHHH BUUURN!"

*Stark tower*

Peter was sitting in the lab with Tony and Bruce. They were currently testing Bruce's radiation exposure.

"OOOOOOH BUURN!" Peter suddenly called out. Startling the other two. 

"What the hell was that about" Tony called out.

"I don't know, I just suddenly felt it."

"Felt what?"

"The power of a burn."


	9. Stucky (Fluff)

Ship: Stucky (Steve x Bucky)

**That doesn't work anymore**

Bucky walked into the kitchen and saw Natasha and Sam talking. When they saw him and grinned at him. "Why are you both staring at me?"

"So did you and Steve have fun on your guy's date last night?" Sam asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What are talking about birdbrain."

"Steve took you to go to an art museum. Then dinner after, didn't he?" Natasha gave him a puzzled look.

"We just hung out yesterday. I have no idea what you two are going on about" 

"Really? You haven't noticed how much he cares for you?" Sam shook his head at the two super soldiers. They really need to stop dancing around each other.

"Yeah, the way he looks at you" Natasha paused. "His eyes show so much love."

"Yeah, it's pretty gay." That comment got Clint whacked on the head by Natasha.

"Don't be messing with my feelings," Bucky mumbled out. Low enough so the other others wouldn't catch it. 

"If you say so." Bucky rolled his eyes. Grabbing Sam's coffee, and walked down to the training room.

As Bucky walked, he started to think about what the said. Now that Bucky thought about it Steve looked at him several times yesterday. But not just yesterday as far back as he could remember. Especially when Steve turned 16. He blushed red so many times when they were around each other. 

When he arrived in the training room Steve was already there. He just destroyed the punching bag and was sitting down drinking some water. 

'Fuck it, now or never' 

"Steve, I need to ask you something. You're not, uh, in love with me or anything, are you?"

"OH LOOK I'M HAVING AN ASTHMA ATTACK!" Steve immediately flushed red and started coughing.

.....

.....

"You know that doesn't work anymore right?"

"I know. Didn't hurt to try, right?"

"Steve seriously, answer my question"

"Yes, Bucky I do." Steve squeaked out.

"So that explains the looks you give me."

"Whaa-"

"Oh, and that's probably why you were always blushing when you turned 16."

"How did you kno-"

"Oh and that time I just finished my workout and took my shirt off. You blushed and said you had to use the bathroom."

"OK, Bucky I get it ok." Steve blushed a deep red and Bucky chuckled.

"Awe did my punk embarrassed~"

"Bucky"

"Steve look at me"

"What"

Bucky reached out and softly cupped Steve's cheek. Then what happened next shocked Steve. Bucky was gently kissing him gently.

"I love you too Steve."

They stood like that for a while. Staring deep into each other's eyes.

Bonus:

Natasha walked in right when Bucky pulled Steve into a kiss. She snapped a quick photo and raced across the building. When she spotted Sam, she tackled him to the ground. In front of the others. "I called it, $100 Sam. I told I was going to be Bucky who was going to make a move first."


	10. Pink Panther (Gen)

When Sam made Bucky watch cartoons. Bucky acted as he hated it, but secretly it gave him comfort. When he first saw Pink Panther he was hooked. He would watch every episode over again.

The show did give him an idea though. It was one late night when he was in the Avengers headquarters. Sam was on watch out as Bucky hacked into the system. When he was done he made a phone call to Shuri. He had a small favor to ask for.

T'Challa was called in to join a mission. He was already dressed in his suit and was ready for battle. When he walked in the Pink Panther theme song started to play. His black suit slowly fading to bright pink.

In the back, Bucky set his phone to record T'Challa. Sam and Bucky were rolling on the floor laughing.

When they were done laughing there stomach hurt and they were choking on their spit.

Giggling Bucky sent to video to Shuri. 'Thanks for the upgrade on his suit'

Whenever T'Challa walked in the Pink Panther theme song would play. Shuri modified his suit to turn pink when it was played.

**_Wanted a chapter to dedicate it to Chadwick_ ** **_Boseman_ ** **_. You were and amazing person. Rest in Peace._ **


	11. Winterwidow (Crack)

Ship: Winterwidow (Natasha x Bucky)

**Vibrate** **Mode**

When everyone was back in the complex Bucky and Natasha decide to rekindle their relationship. Everyone knew about it and wasn't that big of a deal.

Tony finished tinkering with Bucky's arm a little while ago. He was curious about the amount of Wakandian technology installed.

When everyone was lounging around. Bucky got off the stool and grabbed some water. When he got back he hit his arm against the counter. Causing it to suddenly start to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Shit I have to fix this- or maybe do you want to keep it?" He passed a look between Bucky and Natasha.

Bucky just sits there, he doesn't understand what Tony meant. He got even more confused when he sees Steve turn away in embarrassment. Bruce rolls his eyes. Natasha was giving Tony a deadly glare.

When he catches Nats look, he stops and swallows hard. " I'll- I'll fix it." He ran down to his lab and back up.

Quickly he starts to work on his arm. Finally, the vibration stopped. The awkward silence was cut short when Clint starts snickering.

_**What this?** _   
_**A straight ship. It's a miracle.** _   
_**You have a straight ship you like? That's surprising. I know right** _


	12. What is Love (Gen)

Peter was sitting with most of the Avengers at the table. They were just having casual conversations. When he interrupted their conversations. "What is love?"

"A chemical balance made by the brain." - Tony

"Doing everything in your power. For someone you care about." - Strange

"Being loyal to the people you care for. No matter what." - Steve

"Wanting to be by someone's side. Even if everyone is against them." -Thor

"A consensual long term booty call, with feelings." -Gamora

"Not wanting to stab them, much. Maybe even give them one of your favorite knives." - Loki

"Temporary insanity." - Natasha

"Oh, baby don't hurt me" -Scott sang out

"Don't hurt me." - Clint

"No more" - Peter sang. Friday started playing the song.

"Oh baby, don't hurt me, don't hurt me"

"No more"

"What is love?"

"Yeah"

They sang simultaneously until the song ended. 

"See they knew the right answer." Peter cheered.


	13. Winteriron (SM)

Ship: Winteriron (Bucky x Tony)

**Go fuck yourself**

  
Tony was in the kitchen screaming at Bucky. There were in each other face. Having a very heated argument. 

"You ain't taking care of yourself. Being cooped up in your lab all day isn't good for you. When do you even eat? I know you practically have no sleep schedule." Bucky screamed out

"I'm grown, Barnes. You cant tell me what to do"

"You know what Tony. Go fuck yourself."

"Fuck me yourself you coward." 

Bucky began taking off his shirt. Then worked on his pants.   
"YOU ASKED FOR THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" 

"This has to be the weirdest method of foreplay I've ever seen. Trust me I've seen a lot of different ways" Natasha mumbled.

"NOT IN THE COMMON AREAS!" Steve screamed and covered his eyes. 

"Well, they ain't stopping." Natasha grabbed Steve and they made it to the elevator. Right before the other two went at it.


	14. 1944 (Crack)

No one on the team wanted to go get a couple of groceries. Grumpily Bucky made his way to the store. 

Grabbing a basket and began to grab some groceries. Getting two gallons of milk. Some cheerios, and a bag of plums. 

The cashier began scanning the items. "So your total is $19.44."

"Hm, that was a good year"

"Oh haha! Remember that year?" The cahier asked jokingly.

"Yes, it's the year I died"

"Oh-oh ok. C-cash or credit." The cashier nervously stuttered.

Bucky handed him a $20 dollar bill. The cashier shakily grabbed it and gave him his change.

"H-have a good day" 

When he left the cashiers boss approached. "Are you ok. You look like you seen a ghost"

"Please don't say ghost."


	15. Hawkant (Gen)

Ship: Hawkant (Scott x Clint)

**Marshmallows**

  
Some of the Avengers were taking a day to relax. They sat there lounging around in the kitchen.

Scott was going through the cabinets. They watched as he opened and shut various cabinets. When he opened the 10th one. He pulled out two bags of marshmallows. One was normal size while the other where the Jumbo one.

He rustled in the drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors, and cut the bag open. "Hey, do you think I could fit fifteen marshmallows in my mouth?"

"You're a hazard to society," Natasha grumbled.

"You're also a coward. Do twenty." Buck smirked as Scott's eyes lit up at the idea.

It was truly incredible and gross. But it was somewhat entertaining. Watching Scott shove marshmallow, after marshmallow into his mouth.

"18, Scott your almost there." Bucky cheered on.

"Damn you really do have a big mouth," Clint smirked as he made his boyfriend flush red. Rushing to the trash to spit out the marshmallows.

Coughing continuously at Clint's comment. Until he got ahold of himself and grabbed the bag of Jumbo Marshmallows.

"Ok now let's see about those Jumbo-sized marshmallows." Scott once again began to see how many he could fit in his mouth. He got to four when he spit it on the ground.

"God help the person who ends up dating Scott." Tony sighed. Scott attempted to clean the mess of the floor.

"I'm dating him," Clint said sipping his drink.

"My condolences." Was all Tony said before he left the room.

Clint looked back as Scott attempted to reach five. Clint giggled, his boyfriend was a goofball.

**_Why is this such an underrated ship? Honestly, I really like this ship. It has so many possibilities._ **


	16. You Spin Me Right Round (Gen)

Sam walked outside in search of his friends. There was one place he hadn't checked yet. The playground that took up an acre. He thought it was stupid to search for supersoldiers and spies, on a playground.

When he walked into view his jaw dropped. "Um, guys?"

Bucky was sitting on a tire swing. Natasha was spinning him in a circle.

"You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round." Bucky hummed.

Natasha kept spinning Bucky in a circle. "Yes?"

"I'm scared to ask, but where, where is Steve?" Natasha stopped for a second, pointing across the playground. Where Steve was currently trying to get off the slide. He was stuck on.

"For fuck sake!"

"Clint?"

"Look up"

Sam did.

"Chirp Chirp" Clint was perched on top of the jungle gym. Bird seeds scattered all over himself. A couple of birds where enjoyed them.

"Why? Just, why did Tony install a playground?"

"Playgrounds are fun. No matter what age you are." Tony said. He was currently trying to get as high as he could on the swing. Him and Bruce were having a contest.

Thor was spinning lightning fast on the roundabout. Peter was climbing all over the rope pyramid.

"I truly am surrounded by children."

"Hey, we're not children," Scott mumbled.

"Scott you are literally playing in a sandbox."

"The ants wanted to have fun too!'

"You know what, fuck it."

_**Felt inspired. Was just at the park at night. It so fun on the swings. It's good to focus on something simple.** _


	17. Gammafrost (Fluff)

Tony turned towards Bruce to see if he was done checking the equation. Bruce wasn't, his mind was far away.

"-e"

"-uce"

"Bruce"

"Bruuuce"

Bruce snapped his attention to Tony. "What wrong. You are staring off into space?"

"O-oh nothing"

"Bruce you know you can tell me anything."

"Well, let's say I know someone. He really likes someone else. Every time they try to talk to them. He either stutter. Or straight-up runs away. He thinks the other person is way out of their league"

"Ooh, so it sounds like Bruce has a crush on someone. I'm going to help you flirt with them. Let me give you some pickup lines." Tony picked up some index cards and began scribbling furiously.

"Here now out of the lab. You need to go memorize them. When you do, try them out"

Tony proceed to push Bruce out of the lab. Then locked it so he couldn't get back in.

Bruce pounded away trying to get back into the lab. After a few minutes, he gave up and began to walk towards his room. 

He looked down at the index cards. One by one he flipped through the cards.

'Are you Cinderella, because I will have your clothes off by midnight.'

'Did you sit on a whole pile of sugar, because you have a pretty fucking sweat ass.'

'Are you a parking ticket? You have got fine written all over you.'

'I must be in a museum because you truly are a work of art.'

Bruce wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He ended up bumping right into Loki.

"Sorry"

"Its fine Doctor Banner."

"Wait Loki, I need to ask you something."

Loki nodded.

"Hey ... so... uh... " Bruce looked down at the cards.

"Did you uh did ... you fall out of heaven because um..." Bruce stuttered out. Dropping all the cards in his hands.

"Shit, fuck oh god fuck I'm so sorry you're-you're just so pretty I'm sorry." Bruce flushed a deep red. Quickly he gathers them in his hands. He began to look through them desperately.

"I- um.. don't have a card for... this"

"What were you trying to accomplish Doctor Banner" Loki looks down as Bruce fumbles with the cards in his hands. In all honesty, Loki thought it was the cutest.

"Date?" Bruce squeaked out.

"I can't turn down someone so cute. My answer is yes. How about dinner tonight at seven. See you tonight." With that Loki teleported away. Leaving a very shocked Bruce.

Bruce had to sit down and try to comprehend what just happened. When it finally clicked his frown turned into a big grin. "I got a date"   
Bruce fangirled for a few moments.

When Bruce heard a low 'ah-hm, ' he froze. Tony stood there smiling at Bruce. "Wow didn't expect you to ask out Reindeer games. Took some guts. I'll give you that. Even me and all my confidence, wouldn't ask him out. If I was interested in him."

Bruce felt a wave of pride. At least he attempted to ask Loki out.

"So you have a BDSM session tonight after 7, nice"

"Tony" Bruce called out.

"I'm kidding. But I got you good. You have to admit it."

"Yeah you did Tony" Bruce chuckled out.


	18. Shield (Crack)

Sam and Bucky just finished a mission. Sam threw the shield down and tiredly fell onto the couch.

"Throwing that shield is tiring. Especially when it just hits someone, and they still come at you. If I was to tape knives to the edge of the shield. It would become 100% more efficient.

"Sam no," Tony said sternly.

"Yeah, he right. Eventually, the knives would fall off. You need something more permanent." Bucky shrugged.

"That's not what I mean!!!"

"Sharpen the edges. Execute villains immediately. They'll learn to fear the new Captain America. Crime rates will drop, I'll guarantee it."

Tony and Sam looked at each other. "What the fu-"

"Like a giant pizza cutter. Or would it be a murder frisbee" Peter questioned.

Bucky gestured towards Peter. "See? The kid gets it."


	19. Incident (Crack)

_[Basically, everyone thinks Tony is hot]_

Tony was in very tight sweatpants. When he bent over in the gym. Almost everyone was training.

Bucky tripped on the treadmill.

Thor got trapped under heavy   
weights.

Bruce slammed really hard into the wall.

Stephen was tangled in his ropes and almost choked to death.

Clint fell out of the vent. Onto his head and knocked himself out.

Natasha punched the bag hard. She looked over. When it came back it hit her.

Loki was practicing his magic. He suddenly was teleported to the middle of the artic.

Steve was running outside when he glanced in and saw Tony. He ran right into a tree.

Wanda's magic shot forward, and she was thrown back into the wall.

Sam spit water all over Scott.

Scott spits his taco in Sam's face.

T'Challa scratched his arms, with his claws. Blood rushed on the floor.

Pepper let out a long-suffering sigh. "Clear out the board. We're back to zero."

Rhodey writes zero in the number of days without accidents.


	20. Spooktober 1.Tony & Peter

Gen: Irondad and Spiderson

**_ Call the exorcist _ **

  
Tony walked into the kitchen. Bucky and Steve were dressed. Ready to go for a run.

"Hey, Steve have you seen Peter?"

"No I gave him some juice and I haven't seen him since." Steve pointed towards the counter with 10 empty cans.

"Steve, THOSE ARE ENERGY DRINKS."

"Oh, I thought it was like a Capri Sun." With that, the two took off for their run.

Tony started searching for Peter. He was walking through the compound in search of Peter. After a half-hour of searching. He gave up and called Stephen.

"I need something of his for a tracking spell." Tony handed over his suit. With a wave of his hands, they walked into the common room.

Peter crawled into the room through the window. Running up and down the room rapidly. "WHERE ARE THE FRESH CHILDREN FOR ME TO FEAST UPON????"

"Oh HELL NO. Call an exorcist" Stephen made a portal and jumped through it.

"IM GOING TO SLURP UP YOUR SOUL!"

Tony held up his fingers in the sign of the cross. He slowly backed himself into the corner.

"whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEE"

"AHHHH" Tony ran out of the room screeching. Locking himself in his room.

"Friday complete lockdown. Don't let Peter out."

With that, it was 4 and a half hours until Peter tired himself out. Falling asleep snuggled up on the wall.


	21. Spooktober 2.Bucky & Sam

_**Scream** _

"Made Bucky scream last night," Sam sat at the end of the couch.

Peter gave him a horrified look. "What the fuck!"

"He screamed real loud."

"WhAt ThE fUcK!"

"Bet no one's made him scream like I did."

Peter started crying. "Mr. Wilson. Please I really don't need to know."

"HE REALLY DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW-" Bucky started.

"I mean I got shot in the leg. But it was worth it."

At this point, Peter was sobbing out in pain.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Bucky I bet you can't finish watching Paranormal Activity alone."

"I'll make you eat your words pigeon."

"Oh, and you have to sleep with the lights off."

"You're on."

After the movie, Bucky cuddled up against the wall in the bedroom. He blocked off the bottom of the bed.

It was three in the morning when he heard a creak in his room. Bucky tried to ignore it. But gripped his gun under his pillow just in case.

Bucky screamed when he was yanked out of bed. He fired at random. His eyes adjusted to the dark. It revealed Sam sitting there clutching his bleeding leg.

"Dammit, Sam," Bucky screamed out. He dragged Sam over to the med bay. That day Sam realized he should never try to wake up an ex-assassin. Especially if they just watched a scary movie.


	22. Spooktober 3.Gammafrost

Gammafrost: (Loki x Bruce)

** Monster **

Bruce walked toward Loki's room. Hoping his boyfriend wanted to hang out. As he approached the room something felt off. He didn't know why and advanced.

He crept into the room. A blast of cold breeze caught him off guard. Bruce knew when he got to Loki's room he would have to go through the labyrinth Loki had created. The closer to Loki's room he got. The colder the temperature fell. Running his finger along the walls.

In the dim light, it revealed the frost. He ripped his finger on the wall scrapping it off.

Cautious he opened the door. It felt like it was below freezing. Shivering he stepped in. It was almost pitch black.

The darkness gave off an eerie feeling."Loki" Bruce called getting no reply.

His gaze shifted across the room. Ice was embedded in the walls. In the corner, he saw a shadow move. "Loki?"

Two bright red eyes pierced through. It stalked closer into the light. Its dark blue skin, with white markings, scattered. Two horns stood tall. "L-Loki-"

Its deep laugh echoed. "Loki is gone." The creature showed off its razor-sharp teeth. A hand reaches forward, sharp nails scratched out.

Screaming out Bruce turned and ran. Bruce could hear his heart beating. He cut a quick corner and threw himself behind the centerpiece. A hand came crashing down right above him.

Bruce ran for the hall. The creature was crawling onto the ceiling. The crack of the roof crumbling under his palm. The halls looped with one another. There was no escape. It wanted him. Sooner or later it was going to grab him.

Bruce screamed out for help. Maybe it's just a nightmare Bruce hadn't woken up from.  
That was thrown out the window when a dagger almost pierced his heart. The nightmare has only just begun.

Bruce slipped on a piece of ice and scrambled out the door. Revealing the main hallway of the Avengers complex.

Bruce screamed out for help, as he ran. It brought darkness and ice. It felt as an eternity passed. The roar of thrusters was finally heard. Looking up Tony stood in his suit. Firing at it.

The creature wasn't affected. It ripped Tony out of the air with one clean hit. Prying his armor off piece by piece. Bruce lost all control of himself. Screaming out in agony he turned green. The hulk grabbed for the creature smashing it into the wall until it was unconscious. With the threat gone. He shrunk down and went to go help everyone out. Tony had some cuts, but they weren't deep. They stalked closer. To get a better look at the creature.

Watching in horror as the once blue skin faded to a light tan. Its horns shrunk down until they were no more. Its fangs and claws were already gone. Red eyes snapped open and faded to its usual forest green.

The two gasped out. "Loki."

Loki rubbed his head confused. He had blood dripping out of his nose. "What happened?"

Bruce sighed in relief. He hugged Loki. "You are ok."

"Bruce dear, can you tell me what am I doing here?"

"There was a blue creature trying to kill us. Hulk smashed it into the wall. Then the blue faded and here you are."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Loki."

"I was trying to get used to being in my Jotun form. Anger washed over me and that's all I remember."


	23. Spooktober 5. Scarlettwidow

** We fell in love in October  **

Ever since Natasha's death. Wanda has been trying to cope with her death. But lately, it's felt like a dark presence has been around. When she sits down, in silence.

She would feel it a dark presence looming around. Waiting in the shadows.

Watching.

Now Wanda sees it in the corner of her eye. A flash of red and black.

It finally hit the anniversary of when they got together. She laid in bed crying. That's when she saw her. Natasha standing above her.

Her dark almost evil glance. All of a sudden Wanda was looking at her body. She screamed out.

Turning she watched as Natasha's eyes turned black. Dark almost reptilian wings sprout. Grabbing onto Wanda.

We fell in love in October.

With that, they vanish.

The others rushed in to see what Wanda was screaming about. Only to find her lifeless body laying there. With no explanation of what happened.


	24. Spooktober 5.Steve & Bucky

Bucky walked into the woods. It was dark outside. The moon provided a limited amount of light.

He just saw a small blonde boy run in there. It looked like Steve. Maybe he could find him. After a year of him and his mother being missing.

There was a sudden slap of branches behind him. Bucky turned around and saw a shadow disappear.

"Hello"

There was no response. Bucky cautiously walked towards the shadow.

_Haha_

_Haha_

"Steve is that you?"

"Follow me"

Bucky ran after the shadow figure. Running until he was in the clearing. He looked and saw a lake.

Bucky gasped as a figure stood in front of him. Steve stood there, his eyes were pitch black.

_Water bubbling_

Buck's eyes snapped towards the water. A figure in white reached towards him. He screamed when two pale hands racked for his neck. She had a tight grip around my throat.

_My baby_

**_My baby_ **

She screamed. She tried to push Bucky into the water.

Bucky got out of her grip and ran. He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him. He didn't stop once until he was out of the woods.

He got to his parent's house. He opened and shut the window. That day he vouched never to sneak out again.

The next day the police found Steve and Sarah. She had drowned Steve in the water. Then she killed herself by the lake.


	25. Spooktober 6.Frosthawk

Ship: Frosthawk (Loki x Clint)  
This one is kinda fucked up. But, oh well.

_**Please don't do this. Please never play with the board. It's not a game.** _

_** Demons realm**_

Cmon Clint, what are you scared of?" Natasha grumbled as she held out an ouija board. She was trying to convince Clint to use it.

"Why don't you play it. We have all night. I just don't want to play video games. "

"Natasha I will take my hearing aid out. If you keep pressing on about it."

"Cliiiiint, please"

"Ok, fine."

With that Natasha dropped the subject for the rest of the school day. She grabbed her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder. "Ready, bird brain"

Natasha turned the keys into the engine and drove over to Clint's house.

They spent most of the night playing different video games. When it hit three they turned off the gaming console. They light a candle and placed the board in the center of the room.

"How do we do this Tasha?"

"Place your hands on the triangle, then ask a question."

"Ok, I'll go first then. Is anybody here with us?" Clint asked they waited a few minutes and nothing happened.

"Hey he asked is anybody here?" Natasha said slightly annoyed.

' _Yes_ '

"Nat, did you move that?"

"No stop playing Clint"

"Fine, let go and ask it something else then."

"Ok, fine since you think it was me bird brain. Did you move that?"

_'Yes'_

"What the hell it moved." Clint screeched out.

"Might as well keep asking. Since we caught a spirit's attention."

"Are you a human"

_'No'_

"Ok, I'm out!"

"Sit down Clint, I'm here too."

"Are you from above or below?"

' _b-e-l-l-o-w_ '

"Tasha"

"Do you want anything?"

' _yes_ '

"What do you want?"

' _C-l-i-n-t_ '

There was a strong breeze of air that swept through the room. The candle blew out and left them in the dark. Natasha was quickly on her feet and turned on the light.

"Ok, we are done for the night. Let's go to sleep"

Natasha pulled out the spare mattress and curled up on it. Clint was pressed against the corner of the bed. Although he was terrified he drifted off to sleep.

In his dream met a man. He was very tall, with black hair and green eyes. The scene shifted to a club, the mystery man was dancing on a pole. It leads to the backstage. He took Clint roughly against the wall.

Then Clint woke up. Looking down Natasha was passed out. He had to rush into the bathroom.

After that night things got weird. Things disappeared and appeared somewhere different.

Random knocks and footsteps were heard around three in the morning. Each night he would have an erotic dream about the same man.

Weeks passed and he grew weaker. When Clint would wake up, he was more tired than usual. He had to set an alarm every minute. For 20 minutes, so he could wake up.

His mind lurked with the same mystery man. His grades even dropped. Clint was always spacing out. It got to the point when he was hospitalized. When he didn't wake up one day.

In his mind, Clint was wondering.

"Where am I"

_'In your mind'_

"Who said that?"

_'I go by Loki.'_ Then he appeared.

"Why won't you leave me alone"

' _It's not that easy'_

With that, the scenery changed. He was in the front room. His dad was drunk and was screaming at him. Glass was shattered on the ground.

"I'm sick of this, leave me alone. I'm tired of you terrorizing me. You are a horrible excuse for a father." Clint screamed.

Clint dodged his sad excuse of a father threw. He went to make a blow of his own. Only his fist didn't connect it with his father. It went through him.

"What the-"

' _You are stronger than you appear. Clint._ _You_ _have faced your darkest fear. Your childhood was a dark time for you. Yet you did not get locked inside of your mind._

_I won't kill you off. Instead, I am going to heal you. I am still going to take your energy, but you will be able to still function. I will protect you. From the forces, you cannot see.'_

With that Clint's eyes snapped open. Natasha was sitting at his bedside. Clenching his hand.

"Please wake up Clint. You are my best friend"

"Nat"

"Clint"

Clint got better for the most part. He would still dream erotic of Loki. But his energy wouldn't be completely gone. Loki was like his dark protector.


	26. Spooktober 7.Loki

Dark: Murder

 _ **K**_ _ **eep awake** _

_"_ _I will kill you in your sleep"_

_So you better try, try and keep awake~"_

Loki sang out. Bruce was the easiest to kill. He was sleeping peacefully.

Loki stalked towards his prey. He killed him quickly so hulk wouldn't appear. His head was cut off in one clean slice. He got a lot of blood on himself, but it was worth it.

" _I will kill you in your sleep"_

_So you better try, try and keep awake~"_

Loki quickly hacked into Friday, disabling it. He watched as Tony's thrusters disabled. Tony screamed as he spiraled and plummeted into the ground. Blood spattered everywhere. It was a satisfying sound of bones crunching.

_"I will kill you in your sleep"_

_So you better try, try and keep awake~"_

Vision appeared because he got an intruder alert. Only to witness Tony plummet into the ground. He reached out to grab Loki. Only Loki phased out. Grabbing the stone out of his head. He watched as the android turned grey and fell to the ground. 

" _I will kill you in your sleep"_

_So you better try, try and keep awake~"_

Natasha gave him the biggest fight. He wrapped his hands around her throat. He could have just snapped her neck put this was funnier. Watching as she kicked and struggled in his grasp. Until the life left her body. Letting her body fall onto the dirty ground.

_"Keep your left eye open and your right toe twitching_

_Cause I'm in the kitchen_

_With a knife that's_ _itchin_ _' for your red blood_

_On those white sheets~"_

Clint was the most annoying. He remembered how he shot him with an arrow. Making him fall. So when Clint took his hearing aid out. He stalked behind him. Stabbing him repeatedly in the throat.

" _So keep your left eye open and your right toe twitching_

_Cause I'm in the kitchen_

_With a knife that's_ _itchin_ _' for your red blood_

_On those white sheets~"_

Steve was meant to get killed later, honestly. If he hadn't walked in when he killed Clint. He planned to torture the captain to death. But Steve was already throwing his shield at him. He shot ice through his heart. Watching as he dropped to his knees and coughed up blood.

_"I will kill you in your sleep_

_So you better try, try and keep awake~"_

Stephen was entertaining. He poisoned the tea that he was about to drink. He sipped the drink down. Then started coughing and coughing. Spitting out large amounts of blood. His skin felt as it had been set on fire. Turning red as the poison killed him slowly. 

_"I will kill you in your sleep_

_So you better try, try and keep awake~"_

He was walking out when Scott and Sam stood there. They planned on getting revenge for their fallen friends. He set them both on fire. They screamed and screamed. As their skin was charred off. 

_"I will kill you in your sleep_

_So you better try, try and keep awake~"_

Thor was sleeping when he found him on New Asgard. Wrapped up in his blankets. Slowly he dragged his dagger across his throat. Splattering blood all over himself. It was messy but he could care less at the moment. He was having too much fun.

_"I will kill you in your sleep_

_So you better try, try and keep awake~"_

Then he went after his last victim. Valkyrie. Loki has had it in for her since he was punched, and she threw glass at him. He snagged her when she was in the hallway walking. He stripped her down and tied her to the wall. He conjured up a bunch of glass bottles. Tossing them one after another at her. Her screams were music to his ears. Until she was bloody and beyond dead.

" _I will kill you in your sleep_

_So you better try_

_Try and keep awake~"_

Loki sang out. He was truly happy with his work.


	27. Maria X Carol (Gen)

When Carol came back to Maria. They decide to go on a well-deserved vacation. Maria's daughter was in with the kid's group. So it gave them time to spend. Just the two of them. So they walked down the beach, hand in hand.

Then some woman walked by them. "You guys are such good friends"

"Nope," Carol said as they passed her

Carol took Maria to a coffee shop on a lunch date. She walked in with a huge bundle of red roses. Maria blushed as she grabbed them.

"Bouquet for your best bud." A guy asked.

"No" Maria sighed out.

Carol stood in front of Maria. She was down on one knee. A small box rested in her palm. Where a beautiful diamond ring laid. "Maria will you become my-"

"Best friend forever" A lady interrupted.

"NO" They shouted.

**_I'm back after Covid Bitches._ **


	28. Supreme family (Crack)

"Come on Mr. Stark. Let's jump on the trampoline." Peter grabbed Tony pulling him outside. They climbed on and began jumping. 

Tony wouldn't admit it out loud but he was having a lot of fun with Peter. The trampoline was a great idea. He was glad he bought some. 

Then Peter jumped off. "Do a flip!" Peter cheered. Tony jumped up high and did a flip. Only when he landed he heard a loud slash. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH" 

They screamed for a second. Tony realized that he was in a bath tube with Stephen. Then they began to leaned forward to kiss.

Reference to a vine.


	29. Scarlettwidow (Crack)

Natasha walked into the kitchen. Her nose quickly caught the smell of something on fire. "Is something burning?"

Wanda leaned seductively against the counter. Blocking Natasha's view. "Nothing but my immense desire for you, beautiful."

"Wanda, why is the toaster on fire?"

"Oh shit, " Wanda screamed. Using her powers she threw it out the window.

"Ok, problem solved."

Natasha looked at her girlfriend in shock. Shaking her head she grabbed a snack from the fridge. She gave Wanda one last look. As she attempted to use different kitchen appliances. _'If she burns down the place. Tony will pay for it.'_


	30. Thanksgiving Turkey (Crack)

When Tong walked out of his lab. Ge made his way to the kitchen. Only he was stopped. Peter and Shuri stood in front of the doorway. Peter looked like he was guilty of something and wasn't hiding it well. 

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

Then Ned walked out of the kitchen. "Guys this turkey is really stuck on Clint's head. We need to get some butter or something."

All of them just stood there in silence.

"We can explain-" Shuri started. 

Then there was screaming. "It's digging into my head!" 

Tony barged in. Clint was running around. A large turkey was sitting on top of his head screeching angrily.

Tony busts out laughing and began to take pictures. The teens scrabbled around trying to get it off of Clint.


	31. Petty Shit (Crack)

Thor and Loki arrived on Earth. Together they helped defeat Thanos and his army. With minimal casualties. The next day Tony and Steve started talking. It all went to shit from there. When one of them brought up the accords. 

Thor overhead the conversation. His booming voice shut them up. "Really? That's why you all stopped working together? Just get over it. I did. I'm still friends with Loki and he's betrayed me three times since breakfast. This petty mortal shit is nothing!"

"Can confirm. The cup of mead he finished was poisoned."

"Ha! I've built up an immunity."  
Thor's chuckled. Then he felt a lump in his throat. His face went white, and he stopped breathing. He fell limp onto the ground.

"Oh, Thor are you dead?" Loki questioned, as he kicked Thor. He got no response. He watched as Thor's soul floated away.

"Oh, I think that was the wrong poison." Loki took the bottle out of his pocket and examined it. It had crossbones instead of an animal symbol on it.

"Well, I have to take a trip to Valhalla. See you, mortals, later." Loki's magic surrounded him. Seconds later he was gone.

Two and a half hours later, the two were back. Thor stomped over toward Steve and Tony.

"Loki just killed me and I'm still with him. Got over your mortal problems."

After that day Steve and Tony didn't bring up the accords again. Or anything that had happened that day.

_**Don't bring shit up from the past. Is the theme here. Gosh, I sound like an English teacher.** _


	32. Antamerica (Gen)

Warning: Mention of drinking.

**Disaster Bi**

  
Scott and Clint sat on the couch. They were bored out of their minds. Watching movies is what they have been doing for the past week. They finally had it. Getting up and roamed around the place. The two started to trash the kitchen in search of something to do. Scoot pulled out a box. "Want to make a cake?"

"No, I was thinking of something more entertaining."Clint began rummaging through the fridge. Only for him to pull out a bottle of peppermint schnapps.

"How about a game?"

"Might as well." Shrugging Scott pulled out two glasses.

"Ok, what game do you have in mind, bird boy?"

"Quarters. Have you played before?"

"Of course." With that, they each attempted to shoot a quarter in each other's glass.

It wasn't that shocking that Clint made it in Scotts drink more often. When they finished the bottle they shuffled back towards the front room.

"Hey, Captain," Scott slurred.

Steve began to turn pink from Scott's intense gaze. Cautiously he stepped forward. Until he was behind Steve. His hand traveled up toward Steve's hair. Running his hand threw it. Feeling how soft and smooth it felt. Scott wondered if it was always like that. Or if it was due to the serum.

Regardless, he played with the blonde's hair. Smashing it in a mohawk and twisting it around.

Making her way into the room. Natasha spotted the two. "What in hell are you doing?"

"What the fuck. This is so soft and smooth. Wow!"

"Clint, what's going on there?" Natasha pointed at the two.

"Scotts being a disaster bisexual. Steve is sitting there having a gay panic." Clint chuckled.

Steve sat there awkwardly. Trying not to lean into the other's touch.

Huffing out Natasha grabbed Clint and forced him out of the room. At least they could have their moment in peace.


	33. Ironstrange (Crack)

Ship: (Tony x Stephen)

** Want to go?  **

  
Stephen and Tony were walking down the hallway. When they accidentally bumped into each other. Judging they turned toward each other.

"Hey, buddy, you want to go?" Tony glared at the doctor.

"Yeah I want to go, let's go"

"Alright, let's go out."

"Go out on a date."

"Alright, let go out on a date." Tony hooked his arm with Stephens. They began to walk out the door.

"Do you want kids?"

"I already have two Peter and Harley."


	34. How to win an argument by Tony Stark

Bruce walked into the lab. Watching as Tony sat on his stool. Messing around with his clothes. He didn't know why and brushed it off. Going to his side of the lab and continuing his day.

Then later in the day, the team was in the kitchen. Getting ready for lunch. Steve and Tony were arguing with each other. Tony knew every argument they had. Steve uses the same lines.

This time Steve got an outcome he didn't expect. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you? "

"NAKED!" Tony ripped his pants and shirt off. Leaving him in his boxers.

"Nnnnaaaaaakkkkkkkeeeeedddddd" Tony ran around screaming. Steve's jaw dropped down to the ground.

Bruce was laughing his ass off. He wondered what Tony was doing to his clothes.

"Well, I guess you could say. He's Stark Naked," Clint chuckled. He did the finger gun motion. Natasha slapped the back of his head.

She threw Tony's clothes at his face. Threatening him to get dressed.

After that Steve never said those words again. But to Tony, it was worth it. They all had a good laugh about it later on.

**Don't ask**


	35. Lovebirds (Fluff)

Ship: (Clint x Sam)

** Super Gay! **

Steve and Sam sat by each other. They were at Sam's place. Drinking coffee and catching up with each other. 

"You know what, Steve. Clint is kind of like the sun to me." 

"Awe Sam that's sweet. Is it because he is the light of your life." Steve smiled.

"No, because the longer I stare the more I regret it." 

"Ooh. But you still love him, right?" 

"Duh, all I'm asking is-"

Clint barged into the room and ran around. His rainbow cape fluttering. He stopped in front of the two. "Babe look! I'm a gay superhero!" 

"Ok then." Steve trailed off.

Clint gasped. As he made eye contact with Sam. "I'm Supergay!" 

"I take it back. I love him." Sam chuckled as Clint ran around screaming "Supergay to the rescue!" Waving his cape around. Acting as if it were his wings.


	36. Stucky (Dark)

Ship: (Steve x Bucky)

⚠️ **Trigger Warning** ⚠️

_**Steve Wake** _ _**Up** _

  
The Winter Soldier got up. Turning around towards his mission. Crawling over to where Steve laid. Slowly he straddled Steve and watched as he slept. The soldier wrapped his hands around his throat. Roughly squeezing it.

"Bucky NO." Steve tried to push Bucky off, but he couldn't. Those were the last words the Soldier heard. Before there was a low sound of bones crackling. Even when the Winter Soldier knew he was dead. He kept his hands locked.

When the fog in Bucky's mind faded, he stared in horror at Steve's dead body. He cried out, but no one heard. Tears rushed out as he held the love of his life.

"I'm sorry"

"Please wake up," Bucky screamed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Bucky's eyes immediately snapped open. Cold sweat rushing all over his boy. Looking over he saw Steve was alive and was passed out right next to him.

Bucky quickly bolted out of bed. Rushing out of the room. In search of his notebook. Quickly he started writing.

'Don't forget Steve again, don't forget Steve again, don't forget Steve'

Quickly his writing scribbled, as tears rushed down.

'againdontforgetsteveagainDONTFORGETSTEVEAGAINDONT'

He wrote a full-page before he stopped. Throwing the notebook across the room. Rushing to his personal room. Ripping the closet door hinges off in a rush. 

Grabbing his backpack, he threw some personal items in. Yanking his dresser open he grabbed a roll of cash. Zipping up the bag, he walked into the kitchen.

Staring down at his hands. His metal hand took Steve's life. So he detached it and settled it on the chair. Just like that, he was gone.

When Steve woke up, he immediately noticed that Bucky wasn't there. Quickly he was up. When he got to the kitchen Steve saw Sam and Natasha standing at the table. Each wore a sad expression. Then they looked down at Bucky's notebook.

Reading the last page broke his heart. "Where is he?" Steve stammered out.

"No one knows. We told Tony, even he couldn't track him down. James left his arm here. He went completely off the grid. I am so sorry Steve."

With that Steve fell to his knee. Sobs wrecked throughout his body. Screaming until his voice strained.

Natasha and Sam hugged him, but it wasn't enough. He cried and cried until he couldn't produce any more tears.

After that day Steve wasn't the same.

One month later they found Bucky. He took his own life. At the funeral, Steve completely gave up. He handed the title of Captain America over to Sam. Then he hide away in his room. 

It wasn't even a week when they found Steve did the same. He shot himself in the room the two shared.

Sam was the one that got to the scene first. They held a private funeral with his friends and comrades. The nation mourned for him.

They laid them to rest, next to each other. Knowing that not even death could separate their love.


	37. I'm Blue (Crack)

Steve was the first one to be woken up by music. It was blaring all the way to his room. Groggily, he got up. Opening the door, he saw Natasha and Clint up. The music woke Natasha up too. It looked like she got Clint up.

Clint looked like he was going to fall on the floor and sleep, any moment now.

As they got closer to the main room. The lyrics started to become clear. As well as the person singing. It was from Tony.

_"Blue his house with a blue little window_

_And a blue Corvette_

_And everything is blue for him"_

Steve's jaw dropped when he looked at Tony and Loki. Both of them held microphones. They were dancing all over the furniture. Tony was hopping along the couches. Loki was dancing along with the countertops.

" _And himself and everybody around_

 _Cause he ain't got nobody to listen_ "

" _To listen, to listen, to listen."_ Loki echoed.

They turned toward them with the lyrics. Clutching his microphone Loki shifted dark blue and started singing.

" _I'm blue, da ba dee da ba_ _daa_

_Da ba dee da ba_ _daa_ _, da ba dee da ba_ _daa_

_Da ba dee da ba_ _daa_ _, da ba dee da ba_ _daa_

_Da ba dee da ba_ _daa_ _, da ba dee da ba_ _daa_ _"_

During the song, the three stared in horror as the room shifted to different shades of blue. The two didn't even acknowledge them. They just kept dancing and singing. Striking poses and having the time of their lives.

After the song, Tony was panting for breath. Only then did he turn towards the hallway.

"What are you guys doing. It's 4 in the morning." Steve scolded.

"Let us be Captain." Loki waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever. Loki you have a good voice. Mm, tired." Clint yawned. He plucked his hearing aids out of his ears. Before prying the vent open and slamming it shut. Making his way to his nest. To avoid being woken up.

Loki smirked. From the compliment. He added some softer blankets in Clint's nest. Before he looked for a different song to sing.

" _You're as cold as ice_

_You're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You never take advice"_


	38. Stucky Christmas (Fluff)

Ship: (Steve x Bucky) 

**Love of the 40s'**

Bucky walked down the street. It was late at night. He decided to take a detour through the middle-class part of town. To go see some of the Christmas decorations.

He just finished working a long shift down at the docks. It sounded so nice to go snuggle up in a nice warm bed. Walking down the dimly lit road, he spotted an older woman. She was struggling to put up shop. He ran over and helped her carry some stuff inside. Then she locked up.

He was about to leave but she handed him something. It was wrapped up. "If you have a special someone." That was all she said before she walked the other way. 

As he made his way home the snow began to fall. Tomorrow was Christmas Day so he had the day off. Bucky could relax inside and watch the snow. Finally, he arrived at the apartment. Quickly grabbed his key and opened the door. A rush of warm air flowed over him. 

Steve was cuddled up on the couch. Wrapped up in Bucky's jacket and a bunch of layers of blankets.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hey."

"Tomorrow is Christmas. I don't have to work." 

"Yeah. Why were you home later than usual today?"

"Helped an older gal put up shop."

"That was nice."

"Yeah, she gave me something."

Bucky reached into his pocket to see what it was. He unwrapped it. In his palm rested a small mistletoe. "Huh"

"I've never really seen one up close. Look, Steve"

Steve kind of flushed red as he grabbed it. Looking at the small plant.

"Hey, you know what this means." Bucky grinned as he grabbed the plant. Holding it high above their heads.

"Give me a kiss punk"

"Bucky," Steve said. He tried to push away from Bucky.

"Come one just one."

"BUCKY"

Bucky started wrestling around with Steve. Their faces ended up a few inches apart. Bucky blushed as he let Steve go. Before he grabbed the mistletoe again. "Come on Stevie"

Rolling his eyes Steve leaned in and gave Bucky a small kiss. He turned his head as his blush spread across the top half of his body. Stunned Bucky stood there frozen.

Snapping out of it, he moved into Steve's line of vision. "I-I am sorry Buck. You said and I-"

Bucky leaned in a gently kissed Steve. Wrapping his hands around his small waist as he deepened the kiss. When he thought Steve's asthma was going to act up he pulled away. "Nope, I asked for one."

Grinning Bucky grabbed Steve. Carrying him into their room. Settling him in bed. He changed his clothes and grabbed the rest of the blankets from the front room. Before he cuddled up with Steve. 

'Helping that gal was the best decision I ever made.' Bucky thought.


	39. Snow day (Crack)

Loki, Clint, and Bucky were playing in the snow. When Loki decided to cause chaos. "Baron I challenge you to stick your tongue on James' arm."

"I'm so going to win this," Clint said.

On the count of three, they both placed their tongue on Bucky's arm. Loki pulled away but Clint was stuck.

"Ha, I'm a frost giant." Loki laughed as his tongue turned blue.

"thas nat ool." Clint tried to pry his tongue away without success.

When they didn't come inside Tony went to go check on them. When Tony found them he was laughing his ass off in the snow.

Steve and Natasha got a frantic text from Tony _'Quick come outside. Bring a camera and anyone in your immediate vicinity'_

The two quickly got their snow gear on and screamed for anyone else to come outside. Then they ran outside. Bucky was sitting in the snow annoyed while Clint tried to get his tongue unstuck from his metal arm. While Loki rolled around laughing in the snow.

Tony took around a hundred photos. Nat was laughing as well. It ended up being Steve who got some water to help Clint.

As Clint's gift for Christmas, he was given a shirt. With the picture of him stuck to Bucky's arm.

**Winter one shot because it snowed a few days ago.**


	40. New Year (Fluff)

Ship: Find out

It was New Year and the ball was 10 seconds from dropping. Everyone was sitting with someone else. Getting ready to kiss in the New Year. Tony was bummed he didn't have anyone to kiss. 

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3 ... 2... 1 ...**

**Happy New Year!**

Fireworks went off. Blow horn and yelling were heard. Everyone grabbed someone to give them a kiss. Tony pouted. 

He turned toward the side. Thor, Steve, Natasha, and Clint were farther. Bruce was nursing his drink near Tony. 

"Alright somebody kiss me. Somebody kiss me it's midnight." No one budged.

"Somebody kiss me." Tony jumped up and down. Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Come on somebody-" Tony's whining was interrupted when he felt two hands on his face. 

Tip lips gently were pressed against his. Tony's eyes snapped open. 

"There." Bruce smiled. When they kissed they heard the sound of a camera click. Tony's eyes snapped over to Natasha. 

"Got it."

"Well, Tony you got your kiss," Steve smirked.

Tony grinned. "Yes I did and it was a damn good one."

**What up. Just turned to the New Year. Set off some fireworks. Got them nice ones that shoot in the air. Didn't get the best pick but it's these ones. But got a shit ton of pop bottle rockets and some fountains left over from the fourth. Moon dance and 25 Shots of tequila were the best. Would not recommend whistleblower pop bottle rockets.**


	41. Update

Happy New Year bitches.

Got some good news. I'm going to update this 2-3 times a week now. Because I am 8 months ahead. So I said fuck it. I'll get this shit rolling. 

But I was going to ask for your opinions on some things. 

**1** : How do you guys feel about Symbrock. Or Eddie x Venom.

 **2** : What would you think would be a good ship name for **(Steve x Bucky x Sam)**

A) All Caps

B) Soldier Boys

C) Samstevebucky

D) Captainwinterfalcon

E) Winter birds

 **3** : **(Bucky x Natasha x Steve)**

\- Winter Romanrogers

\- Black Starbucks

\- Captainwinterwidow

 **4** : **(Peggy x Steve x Bucky)**

-World war threesome

\- Stuckeggy

**Yeah that's it let me know your thoughts.**


	42. Spideyant (Gen)

Dedicated to Shawel319 from Wattpad

Ship: (Peter x Scott)

** Crush **

  
Ever since Peter turned 20. Scott found it harder to keep his crush on him hidden. Peter was too cute for his own good. Blush when something vaguely inappropriate was mentioned. Stutter when he was nervous. Fidget with his sleeves when he was bored.

But to top it off was one day at breakfast. The rest of the team was gone. Expect for Scott. But Peter didn't know it. He thought there was no one. So he walked into the kitchen with a shirt that was too large for him. He grabbed it out of the laundry without a second thought. It was light grey and reached just above his knees. He was glad everyone was gone.

Peter was running out of excuses to get away. Whenever Scott was in the room he would feel his face heat up. He would try to leave as quickly as possible. He wouldn't admit it but he had a tiny crush on the guy.

How could he not? Scott had a sense of awkward humor that he understood. Always telling stupid jokes to make someone laugh.

His thought was interrupted by the sound of a low clank. Peter turned to see Scott who was eating a bowl of cereal. But his spoon feels in the bowel. He was staring at Peter in shock. Peter's face flushed. He rushed to his room he slipped on a pair of pants. When he came back out Scott was staring at the wall.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, it was cute." Scott clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I meant nothing. Forget I said that."

"You-you think I'm cute?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud. I just- It was adorable. But if I made you uncomfortable. Then I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I think you are handsome."

"Really?!"

Shyly Peter turned away. "Yeah."


	43. Phlint (Gen)

Ship: Coulson x Clint

**Arrows**

Phil was has been filling out paperwork for the whole day. By now he was tired of it. But it had to be done. Only he was interrupted by the sound of something whizzing in the air. His concentration was snapped and he looked up. There was an arrow in his wall. A purple paper unraveled from it.

'Dinner tonight'

Then more arrows shot into the wall. With a soft thud.

' _my place_

_bring_ _beer_

_also food'_

Then the last arrow shot in with a red heart on it. Phil smiled at his boyfriend's random shenanigans. "Yes," he called out.

Then there was the sound of crashing. Phil chuckled, he knew Clint just did something to get himself in trouble. He would talk to Clint about it tonight though.


	44. Ships as Vines & Shorts

Stephen: Alright I'm going to need you to take off your pants.  
Tony: But I'm in for an ankle injury.  
Stephen: I know.  
*Music starts playing*

Steve: You are all being ridiculous! Bucky doesn't have a crush on me.  
Tony: Yes he does.  
Clint: Yes he does.  
Natasha: Yes he does  
Bucky: Yes I do.

*Peter and Wade on a blanket. Staring at the stars.*  
Wade: I just like to look up at the stars and wonder what it all means huh.  
Peter: "You got that right"  
*Written in the sky* ' _Wanna make out?'_

Wanda: Help!  
Vision: Never fear for I-  
Natasha: I got this.  
*Natasha knocks out Ultron*  
Wanda: Oh!  
*Natasha picks up Wanda bridal style. Carrying her into the sunset.*  
Vision: That's sweet.  
Ultron: That's beautiful.

Bucky: *staring at his phone*  
Bucky: Peter, I have a question  
Peter: Yes Mr. Bucky?  
Bucky: What does thicc' mean? It has two c's.  
Peter: Uh, well, i-it kind of means, uh, like. I guess it kind of means you have a nice butt.  
Bucky:  
Peter:  
Bucky: *stares at his phone and whispers* What the fuck Clint?

Sam: Steve is that a hickey?  
Steve: *blushes* No... I fell.  
Sam: On someone's lips.  
Bucky: *On the other side of the room, smirking.*

Wade: Is it still raining?  
Colossus: Yeah come check it out.  
Ellie: Are they holding hands?  
Yukio: Yeah

Interviewer: Mr. Stark, What would you say about the rumor's claiming you are gay?  
Tony: I'd say that is absolute slander and I'm going to have to sue whoever said that. I'm Bi and I enjoy taking it up the ass from both men and women. I'm an equal opportunity bottom.  
*interviewers jaw drops*  
Tony: Just because I'm currently getting it from Bruce Banner. Doesn't erase the fact that I got it from Ms. Potts. Don't erase my sexuality!

Tony to Pepper: You are my number one. I love you the most. More than anyone Strange-  
Tony *Pushes Pepper away, and hugs Stephen*  
Tony: Stephen your my number one.

Pietro: Fuck you!  
Clint: Is that an insult or a to-do list?

Sam: *wakes up*  
Bucky: Good morning  
Sam: Ah what happened last night. Did we-  
Bucky: Nah I just got here. You left your door unlocked.  
Sam: Whaa?

Sam: I love you.  
Scott: Love you two.  
*The two kiss*  
*Loud Crash*  
*Clint falls through the glass table*  
Sam: Clint were you on the fucking ceiling?  
*Clint groans and gets up. Then runs out of the room. Waving his phone back and forth.*  
Clint: "YOU FUCKERS OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS." 

Tony: How is your fever?  
Bucky: What fever?  
Tony: Oh nevermind. You just looked hot to me.

Rhodey: We're not going to make it.  
Tony: You promised me well cuddle when we make it back alive.  
Tony: *Runs off screaming*  
Rhodey: What?

Loki: I want you to look at me straight in the eyes.  
Tony: You can't have me look at those beautiful eyes and expect me to be straight.

Thor: Hey girl. Why don't you get that fat ass over here?  
Valkyrie: Excuse me?  
Bruce: He's talking to me.  
Thor: Who's that?  
Bruce: Some thirsty bitch.


	45. Worthy (Slight Angst)

The newly formed team just finished a long mission. They have been on the jet for a while.

Thor went to the bathroom and forgot Mjölnir. Bucky went a little while after. He found Thor's hammer on the toilet seat. He moved it aside and went to the bathroom.

When he walked out he grabbed the hammer. When he did he felt a tingle of electricity. Shrugging he walked back to the others. "Thor I think this is yours" Everyone looked at him and everything went dead silent.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Whoever holds the hammer is worthy. They shall possess the powers of Thor. They would be worthy to rule Asgard. If it was still here." There was a series of gasps.

"So no one else can hold it here?" Everyone shook their head. 

"Sam hold this" Bucky held it out to Sam. Who wasn't paying attention, his hand was yanked down.

Bucky held his hand out as he laughed. He almost jumped out of his skin when the hammer was back in his hand.

"How?"

"My father Odin cast a spell on it. To those who he deems worthy in his eye. For those who have fought with courage and honor. Who have faced themselves and won."

Bucky sat down. He silently processed the information he was just given. "I'm worthy," Bucky whispered. A few stray tears fell.

After a few days, he began to test the magic the hammer possesses. Bucky learned he can only hold it with his real arm.

He was still trying to get over the whole worthy part. Out of all the people here he expected to be on the last of the list. Of who would be able to wield the hammer. After Thor went more in depths of being worthy.

After the initial shock. He began to have fun with it. Walking up to random Avengers and say "hold this." Watching as their arm would get yanked down. Bucky had to admit it was fun playing catch. Between him and Thor.


	46. Antfalcon (Sm & Crack)

Ship: (Scott x Sam)

The title says it all.

_** Dick Jokes ** _

When Sam and Scott started dating, all hell broke loose.

It started between the two of them. Making small dick jokes about each other. Scott accidentally said it in front of the team. They discovered how much the team hated them. The two continued to say them every chance they got. Just to annoy someone. 

Steve shook a Tic Tac into his palm. He went to plop it in his mouth. But Sam reached over and grabbed it. Then showed it Bucky. "See, Scott is this small."

Bucky looked at Sam then Scott. Who was fuming in the corner. He rolled his eyes. After that day Steve couldn't even look at a Tic Tac.

Every time they would try to intimate sex they would throw a Tic Tac at each other. Everyone knew their 'code' and hated every aspect of it. Tony was glad he installed soundproof walls in everyone's room. 

One day Scott and Wanda were sitting with each other, giggling. "Yeah, Sam thinks he's big and intimidating. He's only like that when I shrink down to the size of an ant."

After a while, everyone was sick and tired of the small dick jokes. Steve tried his hardest not to eat anything vaguely shaped like a phallus. Because by now he could only associate it with other people's genitals. He was going mad because of it.

Bucky was so tired of hearing "It's not even big now." Over the comms from Scott. To the point where he tried to jump off a bridge. But Steve grabbed him, at the last second.

After a while, Steve gathered the courage to eat a banana. When Scott walked in. "Psh Sam wishes he was that big." Steve threw the banana on the ground and walked off.

It only stopped because Bucky stepped in. He pulled a switchblade on them in the kitchen. Threatening them. Saying if they continued to make Steve and the rest of the team suffer from small dick jokes. They were going to get it.

They took the warning to heart and stopped with the jokes.

_**I love this one. It's one of my favorites.** _


	47. Damn it Peter (Crack)

It was time for breakfast. Steve walked into the kitchen. Sam finished cooking the food. Steve grabbed a plate and some eggs and bacon. The two sat down across from each other.

"Sam, I think I'm gonna have to limit the time Bucky's spending with that Parker kid."

"How come?"

"All he does is teach him how to use new pop culture phrases, and it's -"

Bucky loudly walked into the room. "It is Wednesday, my dudes."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

Bucky then turned towards Sam and Steve. "Rise and grind my dudes, let's eat today's ass."

He grabbed some food and took off. "Damn it, Peter!" Steve cursed out.

"I see what you mean now." Sam shook his head.

From down the hallway, you could hear "Hi, welcome to Chili's"


	48. Stucky (Heavy Sm)

Ship: (Steve x Bucky)  
Heavy sexual mention. As the top says. It has some very mature themes.

**39'**

Tony slammed 10 bottles of liquor on the table. Startling the rest of the group which consisted of Natasha, Sam, Steve, Bruce, and Clint. Bucky wasn't there, he went grocery shopping.

"What's with all the drinks, Tony?" Sam asked.

"We are playing never have I ever, with shots."

"What is never have I ever?"

"If you have done what the person asks, you to take a drink."

Tony proceeded to hand everyone shots of vodka. They sat in a circle and the game began.

" _Never have I ever shoplifted_."

Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Sam drank.

" _Never have I ever been skinny dipping._ "

Everyone except Bruce

" _Never have I ever worn heels above 4 inches."_

Natasha and Steve drank. A few heads snapped at Steve. He blushed but the game kept going.

" _Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender_ "

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Tony

" _Never have I ever had sex_." 

Everyone drank.

From then on the questions became sexual.

_"With a girl"_

Clint, Sam, Bruce, and Tony drank.

_"With a guy"_

Natasha, Steve, and Tony.

" _Never have I ever participated in BDSM_ "

Natasha, Tony, and Steve.

" _Never have I ever role-played_ "

Everyone drank.

" _Never have I ever had a threesome_ "

Tony and Steve dank.

" _Never have I ever worn lingerie_ "

Steve and Natasha

" _Never have I ever used sex toys_ "

Steve and Natasha

" _Never have I ever had done it while in the shower_."

Tony and Steve drank.

" _Never have I ever hid a hickey with a turtleneck."_

Steve, Natasha, and Tony drank.

" _Never have I ever had sex in public_."

Tony and Steve drank.

" _Been at a huge risk of getting caught._ "

Tony and Steve drank.

" _Never have u ever been walked in on by my parents_."

Steve and Tony drank.

After this, it got too kinky for Tony to drink. It was mostly the team interrogating Steve.

 _"Anal_ "

_"Choked."_

_"Crossdressed"_

_"No lubrication"_

_"Blood play"_

_"Gunplay"_

_"Nipple play."_

_"Spanking"_

_"Against the wall"_

_"_ _Over something_ _"_

_"Never have I ever passed out because of an orgasm"_

" _When others were unaware in the room."_

" _Never have I ever had a fist up my ass"_

" _Never have I ever had a threesome with guys._ "

" _Never have I ever been the bottom of an orgy._ "

Steve drank to all. The team was trying to come up with the most outrageous thing Steve has done. But no one has come up with one so far. Then a thought popped in Natasha's head.

" _Fine never have I ever crossdressed, while my hands were tied behind my back. Then was_ _spanked_ _until you were crying._

_Then you rode them even though you were at a huge risk of being caught. While one hand choked you to the point you almost passed out._ _The_ _other hand was playing with your nipples._

_After you were done you had a bunch of hickeys and bite marks. Your partner had to carry you home that night."_ Natasha huffed out. Everyone was shocked when a flustered Steve drank.

Bucky walked in right when Natasha finished. "Oh yeah, that was in that back alley in '39. I remember that. Good times." Bucky was lost in thought. Steve was a dark shade of red.

"Damn Cap," Tony mumbled as lifted his head off the ground.

"Want to go relive some old memories?" Bucky held out his hand. Warily Steve grabbed it, and the two were gone. Let's just say their night was intense.

The rest of the team stood there in silence.


	49. Amerihawk (Angst)

Ship: (Clint x Steve)

** Hold Him **

Steve waited for his boyfriend to come home from his mission. It has been an hour since Clint was supposed to be back.

After another 20 minutes passed, was when he began to worry about Clint. He texts Phil asking where he was. Phil said Clint arrived at the tower almost an hour ago. Shocked Steve walked over to Clint's room.

When he opened the door the music was blasting loudly. Steve guessed it was so Clint could hear it.

' _I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me, and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams'_

As he got closer he could hear Clint sobbing into his pillow. Steve's heart shattered when he saw how broken the other blonde looked. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was heavily shaking.

Slowly he climbed in bed behind Clint. Wrapping Clint in his arms and pulled him close.

Clint was shocked when he felt a familiar warmth snuggled up against his back. Clint sobbed out and pressed himself into Steve's arms. Making himself as small as possible as he cried. 

Steve stood with him the whole time. He wasn't going anywhere soon and he had to let Clint know that. 


	50. Winterfalcon (Gen)

Ship: (Sam x Bucky)

**Shield**

Sam tossed threw their apartment looking for the shield. Bucky hid it the previous night before. All because Sam was mad at Bucky and wouldn't cuddle. Bucky went and ate the last cookie.

Pissed off he kicked a pile of clothes. "OW" Sam screamed out. He clutched his foot until the pain faded.

He threw the clothes off the pile. To figure out what the hell he just kicked. Only to reveal the shield. "Just my luck, Gah. Fuck Me."

Bucky turned toward Sam and smirked.

"Bucky that wasn't an invitation."

Bucky shook his head and made his way closer to Sam.

"I mean it. Leave me alone."

Bucky drew closed to Sam's face and hummed. Sam looked down at the ground.

Reaching down he grabbed Sam's chin. Whispering in his ear. "I think we should have Chinese for dinner."

Sam stood there stunned for a moment. Bucky sat back on the couch.

"Oh for the love of-" Sam grabbed a pillow and repeatedly smacked Bucky with it. Bucky laughed at Sam's attempt to get even.


	51. I Fucked up (Crack)

Sam, Steve, and Bucky decided to go to Colorado for the winter. They wanted to enjoy the snow. Go sledding and try out skiing.

They stood up in a snow lodge. Today they decided to go sledding down the mountain. They exited out the lodge.

It just snowed 15 inches the previous day. They were wrapped up in thick layers of clothes.

The first hills were ok in size. But Bucky wanted to show off to Steve and Sam. He wanted to try something bigger. So he ended up scaling the tall mountainside. The two stood below and watched as he tracked up the mountain. When he got to the top he grabbed Steves shield from his back. Then he pulled out his secret weapon a brand new super slippery kitchen oil.

"Be careful Bucky," Steve screamed. Sam was on the bottom with the camera already filming.

Bucky nodded. He ran forward and hopped on the sled. Only for it to shoot down the mountain at top speed.

"fuck fuck FUCK I FUCKED UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-" was heard. But was cut off by the distance.

Bucky spun in a circle quickly dodging through trees. 

"LOOKOUT" He screamed as he passed a guy who went to his shed. Then Bucky went straight through it.

Then the trees cleared. Only he wasn't on the snowy mountain anymore. He was on the road dashing in and out of traffic. Until he crashed through the Walmarts front doors with a loud crash of glass.

Sam's video went viral. As Bucky swore down the mountain. At a super speed on the sled. Steve was laughing for days. They had to pay for the broken doors at Walmart. But it was the best sledding experience he ever had.

**Yes, it has snow on the ground where I live. But it's melting. I am sad.**


	52. Femslash February 1. Valcarol

Ship: Valkyrie x Carol

**Let's go Lesbians!**

Thor watched as Carol came flying in from space. Landing in a blinding light because of her powers. She walked into the building in search of Thor. When she did she saw him talking to a woman she has never seen before. 

"Thor."

"Captain Marvel! Let me introduce my friend to you, Valkyrie."

"I'm Carol."

"Hey" Valkyrie gave her a seductive look. She placed her hand on Carol's shoulder.

"Hey?" Carol blushed and gave her a confused look.

"Your conversation with Thor can wait. I'm taking you out for dinner, beautiful." Valkyrie grabbed Carol's hand and dragged her out of the complex. 

Thor stood there stunned before whispering. "Let's go lesbians."


	53. Thin Mints (Gen)

When Sam went to go shopping at the supermarket. He spotted the girl scouts selling cookies. He was debating whether he should get some. Steve would be mad, but cookies. Walking by he heard them talking about their favorite Avenger.

"Nah, Falcon is the coolest one. He can fly! With wings!" One of the girls squealed. When he heard that he backtracked. Buying all the cookies the girls had.

Sam walked into the tower carrying all kinds of boxes. When Sam started to unpack the boxes, Steve stared in horror. "Sam why are there boxes of cookies all over the kitchen!"

"THEY SAID I WAS COOL!"

"So you bought... two hundred boxes of cookies?"

Bucky and Natasha were sitting on the couch eavesdropping in on their conversation. "AW YEAH, I HOPE YOU GOT THIN MINTS. I REALLY LOVE THIN MINTS!"

Natasha got up and grabbed a box. Motioning for Bucky grab some. Together they scarfed them down.

Bucky continued to eat cookies whenever he could. On missions and everyday life. Steve tried to ration the number of cookies he ate. But Bucky was eating them non stop. Almost like he was pulling them out of thin air.

Steve began to question why Bucky had chocolate stuck in the grooves of his metal hand. When there weren't any cookies missing from the boxes in the fridge or the pantry.

Eventually, he realized what was going on. Bucky hides them somewhere. But Bucky was too clever. He had secret stashes all around. Steve could find any of his hiding places. For the life of him.

Until one day Clint decides to venture further into the air vents in the tower. There was muffled screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL THESE THIN MINTS DOING UP HERE. WHY HAVE YOU HAVE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME! HOW COULD YOU?"

Then there was the sound of metal being ripped out. Followed by the sound of someone with an obviously metal appendage flying into the vents at top speed.

Everyone heard Clint screaming at the top of his lungs. When he came face to face with a very pissed off Winter Soldier.

When they found Clint. He was hanging from the ceiling like a Piñata. Tony was laughing the whole time. He took around a hundred pictures. Natasha cut Clint down.

Luckily for Bucky, he hides them all over the place. Only one of his 20 hiding spots was discovered.


	54. New Book!

I have a new book out. Multi-Fandom Shorts and One-Shots.

With fandoms like

-Good Omens

-Marvel

-DC

-Star Trek

-Crossovers.

A lot of Ineffable Husbands.

Go check it out!

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222748


	55. Femslash February 2.Blackpepper

It might not have been the smartest idea to eat ice cream in winter. Being in a slightly cold room didn't help the matter. But Pepper wanted some ice cream and the strawberry in the freezer was too tempting to pass up. She sat at the table with a bowl. When she was finished she put it in the sink.

"My mouth is cold." 

Natasha smirked. "Do you want me to warm it up for you?"

Pepper was shocked at how forward she was. It took her back and her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. "Y-yes?"

Natasha turned and settle a cup of cocoa in front of her. "Here!"

...

Inside Pepper was dying. 

"That's what you meant right?" Natasha gave her an innocent smile. 

"S-sure, yup, definitely."


End file.
